A problem child is befriending devils, isn't he?
by howyoudoiin
Summary: Sakamaki Izayoi finds himself teleported to the underworld only to meet a devil that wants to make him it's servants.Will he accept or will he decline the devil's offer.(I suck badly at summaries).


This is the first chapter of my fanfiction since the other one glitched. I hope you like it.

A problem child goes to the underworld.

I do not won neither Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru desu yo? Nor Highschool DxD. They both belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.

"Speaking" A normal being talking (fallen angels,devils,angels,humans).

´thinking´ A normal being thinking.

"**Speaking"** A monster or a non human looking character speaking.

´**Thinking´ **A monster or non human looking character thinking.

Izayoi saw he was in a clearing just outside a place that looked like a city, but the difference was that most of the buildings were red, the ground and sky were also red but with a more dark color than the buildings. "Where am I?" He asked to himself out loud.

"You are in the underworld" A voice said behind him. When Izayoi turned around he saw a young guy, probably in his twenties with long crimson hair.

"The underworld huh? Who are you? Are you the one that brought me here?" Izayoi said with a serious face as he looked at the young man.

"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, The lider of the four great satans. Yes, I was the one that brought you here."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I´ve been observing you for a long time and have been impressed at your physical skill, so I decided I would make you my servant."

"What do you mean by servant? I´m not going to be a slave" Izayoi asked with an intrigued look on his face.

"You wouldn´t be a slave, peerages are something high class devils have , our peerage is like a family to us Gremory. Besides I´m fairly certain that you´d become family anyway since you seem perfect for my sister"

"Enough with the flattery already, I assume Gremory is your real surname and Lucifer is not. Am I right?" Izayoi asked with a serious look on his face. ´Of course I am´ He thought to himself.

"Yes, you are" He answered quickly, he no longer had a smile on his face.

"Well then, sorry to disappoint you but I´m not going to join your peerage. Unless you beat me in a fight" Izayoi said as a smile grew on his face.

"Very well then, I will fight you to determine if you join or not." The devil said as he charged some destruction power in his hand and threw it at Izayoi. When the attack was close enough Izayoi cocked back his fist and punched the ball making it disappear into thin air. "What?" Sirzechs said as he stood impressed at what just happened. Then Izayoi disappeared and then appeared behind the devil and kicked him in the back throwing him at a mountain."Come on, you´ll have to try harder than that to beat me" The human said with an arrogant smile on his face. Sirzechs got up and charged at Izayoi with his fist cocked back, Izayoi did the same and charged at the devil. When their fists touched Sirzechs was thrown back and to the ground while Izayoi just stood there unmoved. "Is that it? That´s all the leader of the satans can do?" After he said that Sirzechs started to get up on his feet. "No, the fight isn´t over yet. If you can keep going after this attack then I´ll grant you the victory". The devil said as he started charging a giant ball of destruction."You must be joking, a battle isn´t over when victor is decided, it´s over once someone looses" Izayoi said. After Izayoi stopped talking the devil threw the massive orb against Izayoi who just stood there waiting for the attack. He then kicked the attack making it disappear into thin air, he then ran towards Sirzechs and said "You were pretty good" then he kicked him downwards creating a crater and knocking him out.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Hey, wake up" Izayoi said as he slapped Sirzechs trying to make him wake up.

"Grayfia-chaaaan, I don´t want to wake up, I was having a dream about not ever doing paperwork again" The devil said as he woke up.

"Dude, get it together. I _am not_ Grayfia and you are laying in the park." Izayoi said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, Izayoi why did you wake me up?"

"Because I´m going out for a walk and thought it was inappropriate to leave the leader of the maous knocked out cold in the middle of a clearing" He explained. "Can you walk?" Sirzechs just nodded."Great, well I will be leaving so call me if you ever need anything or want to fight again. Bye"

"Bye" Sirzechs said as he watched the human boy leave at a speed too fast for his eyes. ´what an incredible kid to beat me without even using his sacred gear. What was his sacred gear anyway? It felt far stronger than any other sacred gear I´ve felt before. I guess I´ll find out when he activates it´.

Did you like the first chapter of the fanfiction? Please review since I want to become a better writer and please everyone who reads this fanfiction. Howyoudoinn out.


End file.
